Various types of four-stroke internal combustion (IC) engines are known; one such engine is described for example in the referenced publication "Hutte", Engineer's Handbook. Signal sources, such as signal transducers and the like, which provide electrical control signals for an electronic ignition control system usually have been designed for use with an even number of cylinders. Such systems, which are readily available for an even number of cylinders, cannot be easily modified to also provide control pulses for a fuel injection system. One type of such a signal generator is described in the referenced U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,370; this signal source cannot be easily adapted to be used with a four-stroke IC engine having an odd number of cylinders to provide output pulses which are suitable for the control of both ignition events and fuel injection events, since a greater number of ignition events have to be controlled than the fuel injection events, and the respective timing of the control pulses controlling ignition or fuel injection, respectively, is different.